For better of for worse
by PhoenixFireWings
Summary: A/U - following on from series 3 final episode in which Albert collapses. Victoria remains at Albert's side as he recovers from exhaustion following his tireless work for the Great Exhibition. Together Victoria and Albert focus on the recovery not just of Albert's physical health but of their marriage and their family. (Note this is not historically accurate)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

_Victoria was still crouched on the ground trying to wake Albert when help finally arrived. She watched through teary eyes as the palace guards quickly gathered around the fallen prince lifting him up before heading for the Private Royal Quarters located in the north wing. Victoria followed behind, she briefly paused and asked a passing servant to deliver a message for her to Vicky and Bertie's governess informing them of the Prince's illness and requesting that the children be kept in their chambers until they were summoned. She also asked that the message be relayed to the nanny caring for her younger children and requesting that they are kept in the nursery overnight. _

_Those matters dealt with Victoria proceeded to her and Albert's private chamber where the physician had already arrived and begun examining the Prince. Victoria moved to Albert's side as the physician continued his examination. Slowly she bent down to grasp his hands in hers, they were pale and freezing cold and Victoria could not help the anxiety that crept in at the thought of what he had sacrificed for his Great Exhibition. All the sleepless nights and endless worry had not only taken a toll on their marriage but on Albert himself. As he had driven himself to exhaustion they had argued more frequently, leading to Albert spending nights in his study and Victoria retiring to bed alone. Staring at him now Victoria could not help the guilt that settled in her stomach as she wondered whether this could all have been avoided had she supported him from the beginning. She had chosen being Queen over being a wife and she dearly hoped this would not cost her husband's life. _

_The attending physician cleared his throat to gain the Queen's attention before relaying what he had determined from his examination. _

_"__Your majesty, I am afraid your husband's collapse was cause by the body shutting down due to sheer exhaustion. It would appear His Royal Highness has not been sleeping nor eating well and this has led to his body running on empty for some time. The body can only carry us for so long with little sustenance before it is overcome. He is also slightly hypothermic though I am led to believe he was found on the balcony this evening prior to his collapse, which would explain this."_

_"__Will he recover" Victoria asked, her eyes never once leaving her husband._

_"__As long as he is kept warm and rested and eats from a certain diet over a period he should make a full recovery, but it may take time. This level of exhaustion is the result of a prolonged period of neglect and as such will require a lengthy recovery." The physician replied bowing his head. _

_"__He will have everything he needs, thank you" Victoria subconsciously pulled the comforter further up the bed covering Albert's shoulders. _

_"__Your Majesty, I shall take my leave of you now. I shall re-examine the Prince in the morning to see how his recovery is progressing and shall be in my chambers should you require anything further tonight". The physician bowed before leaving the room. _

_Victoria moved to sit on the side of the bed, gently brushing her fingers down the side of Albert's face. As she watched him twitch slightly in his sleep she wondered how she had not noticed how pale and gaunt he had become. True she had discouraged Albert's idea initially, but she wondered if she had been led by her government more than she would care to admit in that decision. Only a few years ago Victoria would have fiercely defended Albert's freedom and personal liberties and would have supported any endeavour of his, so why had she tried to force him into a military position against his will whilst simultaneously denying him the opportunity to create a monument that was not only magnificent but a benefit to the cultural education of Great Britain. Victoria was afraid she knew the answer. She rejoiced in the adoration that being Queen brought her and a small part of her enjoyed the importance and prestige it afforded her. Victoria felt thoroughly ashamed of her actions as she lamented on the wedge that had been placed between her and Albert over the previous months. She could not remember the last time he had freely called her "Liebes" or kissed her forehead as he was passing by. They used to be inseparable, but they had lost sight of each other. That was something Victoria could rectify now she decided. She would stay by Albert's side through his recovery and be his devoted wife. Of course, as Queen some matters of state simply could not be ignored but anything that was not of the uttermost importance could wait until Albert had recovered his strength. _

_Victoria knew she had promised to collect Vicky and Bertie but she could not bring herself to leave Albert so instead she summoned a servant and asked them to inform the governess she required the prince and princess' presence in her chamber immediately so that they may see their father. _

_Only a short while later Victoria heard a gentle tap on the door signifying the arrival of her and Albert's oldest children. Standing up Victoria moved to open the door, she bent down to embrace her children before dismissing the governess and thanking her for bringing the children to her. She walked the children over to their father's bedside, watching as Bertie cowered behind her. Settling herself once more in the chair she pulled Bertie on to her lap whilst Vicky perched on the side of the bed._

_"__Will Papa survive?" whimpered Bertie._

_"__Of course, my darling" replied Victoria. "He is very tired but as long as he gets some rest he should be just fine". Victoria placed a gentle kiss on Bertie's head and watched as Vicky did the same to her father. _

_"__He feels cold Mama" said Vicky glancing to her mother looking for reassurance. _

_"__He will darling, he is unwell so until he recovers he will have to be kept warm"._

_"__Can I bring him one of the comforters from my bed Mama, that way Papa will have me with him while he recovers" asked Vicky. _

_"__That's a lovely idea dear Vicky, I am sure your father would like that very much" Victoria stroked her daughter's head as she continued to stare at her husband. _

_Bertie began to cry as he whimpered "I don't have a comforter I can bring Papa"._

_"__Bertie, you have that picture you drew of Papa's building and the exhibition. He would like that; you know Papa also enjoys drawing" announced Vicky with a smile. _

_Victoria ran a hand through Bertie's hair in comfort before reassuring him "Oh Bertie, that would be a wonderful idea. I am sure once your Papa has woken up he would be delighted to see your artwork. That is a talent both you and your Papa share."_

_Victoria placed a gentle kiss on Albert's head before escorting her children back to their chambers. Vicky fetched her comforter and Bertie his picture before both bidding goodnight to their mother. Victoria kissed her children and promised they could visit their father the next day once he had woken up, so long as the promised not to overtire him. _

_Returning to her room, Victoria blew out all the candles before sliding into the bed next to her husband. Placing a protective arm round his waist she snuggled close before falling into a light sleep. _


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria awoke to a gentle hand brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. As she blinked her eyes open she noticed the sunlight streaming in through the window. Turning over, she was greeted with the sight Albert looking at her.

"Albert my darling, are you alright".

"I am merely tired my darling" responded Albert. After a moment's thought Albert continued "what happened, the last thing I remember is standing by the fireplace"

"You collapsed my darling, I was so scared as were the children. The physician will come by today to see how you are recovering but Albert you must rest and recover your strength".

"Oh Liebes, I did not mean to scare you or the children. I did not realise I was so tired". Albert yawned and began to sink back down into the bed.

Victoria leaned down to kiss Albert's forehead before getting up to get ready for her day. "Get some rest my love, I will be back later with the physician".

Once dressed Victoria decided to do the boxes in her room so that she would be near Albert. She had almost finished when she heard a knock on the door. Putting her papers away she looked up as the physician entered her chambers.

"Good morning Your Majesty, how fares the Prince this morning?"

"Good morning, he awoke briefly this morning though he was very tired and fell asleep shortly afterwards". Victoria glanced towards the bed chamber where she knew Albert was still sleeping.

"I am pleased to hear he is resting; it is vital to his recovery. However, I do need to wake the Prince to examine him, do you wish to be present for this".

"Of course, would you mind waiting here and letting me wake him. I feel he will respond better to that".

"As you wish Majesty" replied the physician. Pulling some papers from his bag and readying his equipment.

Victoria silently entered the bed chamber; Albert was asleep and looked so peaceful that Victoria almost wished she could just sit here and watch him. When he was asleep all the stress that had been present on his face for months had faded away leaving her calm beloved, the gentleman she fell in love with all those years ago. Gently patting his shoulder, Victoria felt him begin to stir,

"Albert, my darling, you need to wake up now please" Victoria kept her voice quiet and gentle so as not to startle him.

Blinking sleep from his eyes Albert looked at her before responding "Victoria, how long have I been asleep?"

"Only a few hours, I would have let you sleep longer but the Physician needs to examine you".

Albert began trying to sit up as Victoria went to allow the physician to enter.

Entering the chamber, the physician greeted "good morning, Your Highness. How are you feeling?"

"I am just tired, nothing much to worry about" replied Albert, trying to avoid the disapproving glare Victoria was shooting his way.

"My apologise Your Highness but you collapsed last night, there is most definitely more than tiredness here".

Victoria took the opportunity to chip in "Albert, you must tell him the truth. I will not think any less of you and neither would the children. We would all rather support your recovery now and have you back with us later. Please do not let your stubborn pride get in the way of that."

Sensing he was outnumbered Albert sighed in defeat before responding "I have been feeling lightheaded for a few days, but I put it down to the stress and organisation required to create the exhibition."

Nodding the physician wrote some notes before asking "have you been eating regularly?"

Albert shook his head muttering something about being too busy whilst Victoria had tears in her eyes.

"You have been incredibly lucky this time my Prince. You are most fortunate that you were not alone when you collapsed as you would have caught a worse chill. You must take time to rest and recuperate. I am recommending bed rest for at least the next 2 days and you must resume regular meals, though I must warn you not to consume too much as following a period of starvation your stomach will not tolerate it. I shall be back to monitor your progress tomorrow."

Victoria thanked the physician before returning to Albert's side and helping him to settle once more in the bed. She kissed him gently on the cheek, promising she would be there when he awoke and smiling slightly at his attempts to fight his eyes closing. Victoria gently ran her fingers through his unruly, curly hair (admittedly something she loved about him) and watched as he finally succumbed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early into the afternoon when Albert awoke once more, Victoria was sat at her desk reviewing some documentation parliament had sent over for her immediate review. She was trying her best to focus on the policies laid out before her, but her thoughts kept drifting to her husband and the long overdue talk they would have to have. Sighing Victoria placed the documents back into the red box, locking it before standing from the desk and stretching her aching muscles. She looked towards the bedchamber and noticed Albert beginning to stir. She quietly walked over, sitting in the chair by his bedside and waited for him to fully come around.

Albert blinked at the canopy above his and Victoria's bed, he wiped the sleep from his eyes before slowly sitting up and leaning against the headboard. Glancing to his right he noticed Victoria sitting silently in the chair besides him. He had to admit the silence was unnerving and not what he was used to from his wife. Victoria had always been a fire, burning bright with her passion and determination to do the best for her country and her family. Seeing her watching him, silently, from his bedside made him uneasy.

"Victoria" croaked Albert, his voice weak from a dry throat.

Upon hearing her name Victoria moved to the pitcher on the bedside, pouring Albert a glass and handing it to him before saying "Albert, how do you feel?"

"Better for some rest, though a little ravenous I must admit"

Victoria smiled, kissing his forehead she walked to the door and summoned a servant. She requested two meals to be had in their personal chambers, ensuring to specify that Albert's must be a small portion as he was still unwell.

Returning to the bed Victoria began nervously tracing patterns on Albert's hands, she was silently debating how to raise the issues they had faced with her husband. He was still in a delicate phase of his recovery and she did not want to jeopardise it but all the same, she still felt like the needed to clear the air between them.

Noticing her discomfort Albert reached over to stroke her cheek before saying "Liebes what is wrong, I can always tell when something is bothering you".

"Albert, I am just worried my darling. You worked yourself to the point you collapsed from exhaustion and if I had not been with you at the time I worry how long you could have laid there before someone found you. That could have had serious repercussions for our family. I do not think you truly comprehend the effect your work ethic recently has had on our family. The children missed you terribly as have I. I know you wanted to do something magnificent and you did, but you are more than a Prince, you are my husband and the father of my children and we need you to be well."

"I am here Liebes and you were with me. I does not do well to dwell on what may have happened. I am sorry for not spending time with the children, I have missed them and you of course."

" I shall send for them later today, they left you some items to remind you of them. They were really worried for you."

Glancing to his side Albert noticed the comforter that normally laid on the end of Vicky's bed. Picking it up a piece of paper fell from underneath it. Albert saw a drawing of himself and Bertie at the Great Exhibition. Wiping away a tear from his eye Albert could not help but think of all he nearly threw away searching for some way to prove himself. He would never stop trying to make this up to his family and he was touched by the eldest children leaving him gifts.

"The children are so thoughtful; I am truly blessed to be their father. I should like to see them" Albert glanced to Victoria and smiled thinking of how much had changed since they first met. Victoria smiled back before settling next to Albert on the bed and giving him a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has read this and for the reviews. Sorry, it has taken time to update but here it is chapter 4.**

It was another day before Albert's physician deemed him fit enough for visitors and a further day before Victoria allowed the children to come and see their father. She had sent word to the nursery to inform the children once Albert had woken up but had also explained that he needed rest before he could see them. Albert whilst initially disappointed had realised that Victoria was simply scared about his health, having witnessed his collapse. A warm feeling had settled in his chest as he thought of the love that Victoria had for him and that he had for her in return. Albert settled back against the mountain of pillows currently supporting him on the bed, he had little Vicky's comforter draped over his legs whilst the picture that young Bertie had drawn was on the bedside table. Victoria had left a short while ago to fetch the children and he found himself eagerly awaiting their arrival.

Victoria had decided that only the eldest two children should come and see their father whilst he was recovering. She did not want to risk scaring the younger children or their boisterous nature meaning they inadvertently hurt their father further. Victoria was being over-protective she knew this but the thought of losing Albert had terrified her and she was not quite over that fear yet. Vicky and Bertie had jumped at the chance to come to visit their father, she knew they had been missing him. However, as they approached the door leading to the couple's chambers Victoria noticed Bertie beginning to drag his feet and lag behind his sister. Victoria walked towards him and gently moved his head to look at her.

"Bertie, whatever is the matter. I thought you wanted to see your father. If you have changed your mind you can go back to the nursery, your father won't mind".

Bertie shuffled uncomfortably before replying "No. I want to see Papa."

Victoria smiled softly at both children before holding their hands and continuing to her chambers. As the entered the room Albert sat up a little straighter in the bed and beckoned his children forward. Vicky rushed over whilst Bertie hung back, only approaching after a gentle nudge from his mother.

"Papa, you're awake. Are you ok?" Vicky asked.

"Don't worry about me dearest Vicky, I feel well" Albert smiled at his eldest and planted a kiss on her head. "Thank you for lending me your comforter, it was most kind".

Vicky blushed and smiled before stepping back to allow Bertie to come to their father's side.

Bertie was hesitant to approach so Albert held his hand out and Bertie gripped it before slowly edging forward. Albert smiled before picking up the picture by his side.

"You are becoming quite the artist Bertie, this picture is magnificent."

"Thank you, Papa, I hoped you would like it, it's your exhibition."

"I love it, thank you Bertie" Albert kissed his forehead before playfully ruffling his hair.

Victoria had been watching the exchanges with a smile on her face, she was pleased to see Albert smile again and watching the children interact with their father was almost magical. Having not had a father figure growing up Victoria found herself amazed at what a natural parent Albert was and how much the children adored him. She knew that Albert and Bertie's relationship had been a little strained in recent months but she was pleased to see that it had been mended and seemed to be flourishing. Looking at Albert, Victoria was struck by how close she came to all of this. Albert had worked himself almost to the brink trying to prove his worth and she had to wonder if he was trying to prove himself to her as well as to himself and the country. Victoria felt a tear come to her eye and she remembered her reluctance to support him. She had asked him when he had become so cold but couldn't help but wonder if those words were better aimed at her. Albert had always supported her even when he hadn't necessarily agreed with her actions and yet when it was her turn she had almost been too late to offer her support and encouragement. Looking at her family now Victoria knew that she had come too close to losing Albert to take him for granted again. There would be a time in the future to make amends but for now, she was happy to simply spend time as a family.

The family passed an enjoyable afternoon together with Vicky reciting poems she had learned whilst Bertie had retold a story he had read. The children were keen to show their parents how well they had excelled in their studies. Bertie had tried to keep up with his sister but had struggled to remember his mathematics. He had feared his father would be angry but Albert had simply smiled at him and reminded him that he would get there and promised to support him with his studying once he was recovered. Bertie and Vicky felt relieved to have their father back and couldn't wait to tell their younger siblings that Papa was on the mend and would soon be playing games with them again.

Albert thoroughly enjoyed spending time with his eldest children and Victoria but as the afternoon wore on he felt himself becoming more and more exhausted. Stifling a yawn he glanced at Victoria, who was settled on the edge of the bed. She looked more relaxed than in previous weeks and Albert was once again reminded of another person he had failed in his mission to build his monument. Not only had his children suffered from his absence but it was becoming increasingly clear how much he had affected Victoria, he had been so busy with her sister's visit and his exhibition he had almost convinced her that he no longer loved her. That was something he knew he could never forgive himself for, his family meant everything to him. Blinking to clear his vision Albert felt himself sinking further into the bed as exhaustion threatened to whisk him away. Victoria looked up upon hearing Albert moved and noticed him beginning to slouch. Standing she reached forward to support Albert to lie down and rearranged the pillows to surround him before turning to her children and asking them to say goodbye to their father for today to allow him to rest.

"Is everything alright Mama?" asked Vicky

"Yes darling, your father is just tired. He is still recovering remember, I think perhaps it is best we tidy away the books and allow him to sleep".

Vicky gently kissed Albert before collecting her books off the floor. Bertie followed on from her example but not before tucking one of his toy soldiers into his father's hand, telling him it would protect him while he slept. Albert said goodbye to his children, giving them both a hug and kiss and promising they would have more time together tomorrow.

Victoria escorted them to the door, just before leaving she turned to Albert and said: "I'll take the children to their room, will you be alright if I stop by the nursery on my way back?"

Albert nodded and told her to tell the other children he loved them before settling down in the bed determined to get some sleep before it was dinner time. Closing the door quietly Victoria left and the room fell peaceful and dark, the only sound Albert's gentle breathing as he drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please keep reviewing I read all reviews. If you have any suggestions of what you might want to see come up let me know. **


End file.
